yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominic Corvo
'First Name' Dominic 'Last Name' Corvo 'IMVU Name' NPC used by Pallas 'Nicknames' Dom Shadow(Brotherhood Codename) 'Age' 5/25 - 18 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 185lbs 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' Dom's personality is a trait that is brought done from generations of his people. Through his training to become an assassin, he was taught to show no fear or emotion for that matter. During the Third World War, The Brotherhood was a well known clan and was used many times for victory in battle. But after their untimely eradication, the name of The Brotherhood fell of the face of the Earth. Dominic carries the weight of his people on his shoulders and understands the responsibility that is bestowed upon his life. He is the last of a mighty clan and he constantly hopes for one day that a rebirth of his clan can become true. He is usually a silent type who keeps to himself and generally does not make social contact with others. The most interaction he can have with someone is when they hire him to kill someone. But what is important about him is that even with the job like being an assassin, he fights for the people. He will gladly take the life of someone who feels they are above the people. He is a defender of the little guy who can't stand up to the tyrany of another. Kind of ironic really but that is the small glimpse on innocence and goodness in his heart. 'Clan & Rank' Was apart of a clan by the name of "The Brotherhood" but after their eradication through the Third World War, Dom is the last remaining Brotherhood member. 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Full time Hitman for people who can afford him 'Animal Spirit Power (Three Abilities)' The Brotherhood had always been a force since their upbringing in the 16th Century. But during the 18th Century in Eastern America and Northern Canada, The Brotherhood had come across something that completely re-defined their game. The Native Americans before they were moved off their land believed that the Animal Spirt of a person can grant them great power. The local tribes believed that everyone was born with a set of Animal Spirits that made that person's personality and certain critical traits. The Brotherhood wanted to learn more about this system of Animal Spirits and because they helped assist the natives, they were granted the honor of learning their Animal Spirit's power. They came to find out the process of actually gaining an Animal Spirit Ability. For one to gain an Animal Spirit Power they must travel up The Great Willow and retreach the virgin branches from the tree and roast it into a tea. Once the tea is made, the hopeful must drink this tea and be sent into a Spirit Flight. This takes the hopeful into another world within their mind to undertake a mission from the Animal Spirit. If the hopeful is successful then they shall gain the Animal Spirit. Depending on the Spirit, the holder can gain a power specific to that animal. These abilities do not run on a Chi standpoint but another energy system all together. These abilities are built of the spirit of the user which effects his soul directly. This meaning that the drawbacks to the abilities given are that they injure him over amounts of time. This also means that the effects of the Animal Spirits can only be seen by people who have been blessed by the Spirit Animals. How to tell that someone has been blessed with the power of a Spirit Animal is the permanant Tribal War Paint on their skin. Certain Spirits give certain physical changes, spirits commonly give the holder a war paint like symbol on their skin for the rest of their days. *'The Power of The Wolf' ' ' 'This Animal Spirit gives Dominic the essence of the Wolf Spirit. Though he gives no physical resemblance to a wolf like claws or teeth, he gains the Spirit of that animal. This gives him a set of techniques to use in an everyday situation. The first technique is the ability to call a pack of Spirit Wolves to his location. Using the Spirit Power within his sould, Dominic conjures up an entire pack of Spirit Wolves that can attack specific targets. But each wolf is only allowed to kill one target before they return back into Dominic's soul. So if a wolf kills one person, they disappear and their job is done. The second ability is that Dominic can cloak himself invisible and remain perfectly unseen. Unlike Invisibility Cloaks used by companies like Yun Corp or the Military, this cloak does not leave a lag effect where someone can see the cloak if they look hard enough. The Drawback to using this ability is that Dominic can only stay in this form and attack if he is using the hidden blades. So if he were to attack someone while using say an axe. The cloak would disappear while he attacks, giving away his position, and force him to hide again. But if he is using the hidden blades, he can move and attack freely and swiftly. The physical change is that Dominic is forever branded with a war paint like marking going down his face. These are almost like blood tears but are thicker and show a sign of power. *'The Power of The Eagle ' '''This Animal Spirit gives Dominic the essence of The Eagle Spirit. Unlike the Wolf Power, the Power of The Eagle does not give him a set of techniques but one individual technique. But this technique is one of great power. Because Dominic's soul is now linked with the animal spirit, he can now turn his physical body into the spiritual body of an eagle. Just as he can turn his body invisible, he can now turn himself into an eagle and fly around at amazing speeds. While in this form, Dominic can fly vast distances with ease like a regular bird. The change in form itself takes almost no time at all. As shown example in the GIF, the change can even be done in mid-air almost instantly. The physical change for this form is that his ribs are forever marked with the war paint of the eagle wing sybol. Three lines on each side of his ribs with the winged edge. *'The Power of The Bear''' This Animal Spirit gives Dominic the essence of The Bear Spirit. This Spirit Animal is purely made for strength, power, and destructive power. The first two animal spirits were used to give Dominic a means to be extremly stealthy and help his "In the shadow" lifestyle. But the Power of the Bear is mainly used for the purpose of large number killing and strength. The basis of this technique is that Dominic's body becomes encoated in a Spiritual Bear Body. While in this bear body, Dominic has the ability to hone the strength, speed, and power of a bear. This strength added on to the fighting styles of The Brotherhood makes Dominic a very very destructive power. Dominic actually takes a physical aspect from the Bear Power that are different from the other spirits. The Natives always warned hopefuls that if a hopeful did too many Spirit Flights, they could take too much power from the spirit. In which case, Dominic's pysical difference is that he now has a bright green eye color and can now roar like a bear. One of the main techniques used in the bear form is the "Bear Might" which releases all the bear power within a single blow. This creates an explosive wave in a circular diameter, killing anyone who is caught in it's wake. 'Peak Human Capabilities' *''' Master Assassin': The possessor of this skill is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. The user can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough experience, the user can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. Some users may be able to reconstruct what has happened by sniffing around the area they are searching. The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. The user is capable of hiding numerous weaponry item, weapon or object even weapons that have much bigger than their body. With talents such as this the user is skilled with using any of the hidden weapons. The weapon are often hidden within a very small item at times and may not appear to heavy for the user to carry. The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. : '''Eagle Mode': This is a special trait learned throught The Brotherhood. Throughout their years of training and constant battle, The Brotherhood was actually able to create a special technique through the use of Chi that allows the Master Assassin to gain a sixth sense. To give you a better explanation, Dom's vision becomes black and white. But his ears pick up the essence of the people around him. A target or people that are of evil heart come up with a red like aura. This makes it easier for him to find a target even behind walls. His ears pick up on their heartbeat, even if they are yards apart. Those of allied nature or of good heart will come up with a bright blue aura. These are the people he avoids, unless they are the target. It also helps Dom predict the next movement of the target as it slows his vision down to actually slowly process what is going on. The human eye is like a camera, as a metaphor, a normal person will see things at maybe 60 frames per second. This means that the motions of people are at normal speed and can't really be broken down slowly. But while in Eagle Mode, Dom's eyes become able to see things at 1200 frames per second. This may seem like a big difference, but in reality all it does is slow down the way things look to him and this allows him to be more accurate and increasingly more deadly. The Eagle Mode does not take much of his Chi but over time if he holds it for too long, it will drain his Chi. But throughout a day, Dom can activate this at anytime without a charge. In this mode, he is able to dodge linear attacks like bullet fire rather easily if he sees the weapon itself. *'Peak Human Accuracy': Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple target/s. The user's of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). They do this by aiming slightly to the side and above of their target, so that upon launching their chosen projectile, the environmental factors they calculated and compensated for will direct the projectile back onto its intended target. Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this. *'Peak Human Speed': Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. *''' Peak Human Combat': This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. The user is capable of chaining together a series of strikes and attacks in rapid succession on opponents, giving them little time to recover. The user is able to deal attacks to the weak points in their enemy dealing double the damage or causing very lethal pain or fatal wounds. Highly advanced users can take down their opponent in one attack. Because of the way Dom is taught to use chi he is able to utilize energy manipulation with their physical combat, channeling energy through parts of their bodies or use energy for defensive purposes such as concentrate one's energy to a part of their body. *' Peak Human Durability': Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat, falling a couple of storys from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. *'Peak Human Agility': The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. The user possesses athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated training. User has bot h extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. User is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. The user’s nimbleness is drastically improved, includes the inability to be clumsy or fumble. Can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly. Can't ever trip or wobble. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, tendon strain is no longer a problem. Allows them to perform feats, such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting hand to hand combat, at impossible angles and positions. Hawkeye from the Marvel Comics line was a master archer and a former acrobat, and was even more dangerous when preforming an acrobatic flip, and firing an arrow at the same time. *'Peak Human Strength': Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 800lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. 'Fighting Style' # '''Brazilian jiu-jitsu' (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. #''' Wrestling''' is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. Freestyle wrestling is an international discipline and an Olympic sport, for both men and women. This style allows the use of the wrestler's or his opponent's legs in offense and defense. Freestyle wrestling has its origins in catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the prime victory condition in this style involves the wrestler winning by throwing and pinning his opponent on the mat. American high school and college wrestling is conducted under different rules and is termed scholastic and collegiate wrestling. Outside the U.S., one can find professional wrestlers who compete by the rules of freestyle wrestling. FILA Grappling is a wrestling style that consists of controlling the opponent without using striking and also includes the use of submission holds. It is also referred to as “submission grappling.” It starts from a standing position or on the ground after a throw, and the goal is to make the opponent submit via the use of immobilization techniques such as locks. Grappling, differing from the FILA definition, plays an important role in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and can be used as a self-defence technique. It brings together techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Freestyle Wrestling, American Folk Wrestling (catch-as-catch-can), sambo, and judo. Grapplers wear shorts and a tight shirt (No-Gi) or kimonos (Gi). Combat grappling is a form of safe amateur Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) that incorporates techniques from most existing Martial Arts systems, creating a unique fighting environment that alternatively takes the fight from standing to ground positions. Combat grappling matches are either won by grappling holds such as joint locks and chokes, or by striking and kicking techniques. Combat grappling also intends to be a realistic form of self-defense covering all aspects of standing and ground fighting, thus making it perfect and safe to use for military, police, and security training. # Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. # ' Judo' (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). # Kickboxing '''(in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport.(pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, reflexes, and endurance by throwing punches with gloved hands. # '''Style of The Brotherhood: During his time with Leon, Dominique learned the way that his ancestors used to fight in battle. The Brotherhood were always considered a One Man Army because they could put down an entire crowd of enemies with just their chi fighting style. It is well known that The Brotherhood will always fight with their weapons but in those situations that call for the bare fist, The Brotherhood had a weapon for that. Chi is not taught to be an extensive part of the body for an Assassin. Chi gives off a radiant aura around your body for Chi users to visually see from an distance. Chi is something that the Assassins tend to stay away from while on a job. That is why the Eagle Mode is so powerful for the assassin and indeed helpful. The levels of the Brotherhood Fighting Style is broken up into two levels. * Level one is the level of Chi used that does not give off a radiance. Because Assassins in the Brotherhood do not use Chi for much else other than fighting, they are able to reach power without having to actually give up a lot of energy. WThe effects of this level are very effective in a state of battle. In this level, the user can focus chi into the fighting points of a body (fists, feet, elbows, knees, etc.) and increase the effectiveness of their attack. A punch that can seem normal can carry a destructive form to crush through a concrete wall. (Depending on the user) This effect can be brought about by the user at anytime during a bout. But because of The Brotherhood being so proud in weaponry rather than using their bare fists, this may not be used. But then again, that choice depends all on the user. The effects of the fighting style also reach to the supportive defense in many ways. A user can enhance their skin and bone structure to be harder than a normal humans to take hard impacts but of course, this is very limited. A user won't be going around and trying to use his arm as a shield against a Vibranium Blade or such of that extent. Another helpful supportive ability is that a small speed increase can be gained from utilizing the chi effect on the body. * The second and most powerful level of this fighting style is when the users fighting point (Fist, feet, elbows, knees, etc.) become encoated with a form of Chi. This pushes the strength of the attack with the ability to pierce through even the strongest of metals. But because of the chi forming around the fighting point, the Assassin's chi can be sensed or seen by other Chi Users. This level of the fighting style has rarely ever been used in the history of The Brotherhood. This has amazing destructive power and can continue to grow depending on the user. While in this level of Chi, the Assassin no longer cares about keeping his cover and will utilize every aspect of his Chi. This state allows him to form a coat of hardened chi around a body part like his arm or his entire body and create a Chi Armour. This holds the ability to hold off the effects of weak to high medium metal weapons. The speed increase is also a lot higher than in the first level. While in the first level, the assassin is still trying to keep his Chi down but in the second level, the Assassin can unleash all the speed his body can deliver. 'Weapon of Choice' Dominic is trained in an arsenal of weapons and can use any object as one. Other weapons can also be inserted into the post during RP. With him at all times: *'The Hidden Blades' ' '''Two hidden steel blades that remain hidden underneath his arms that, when used, come out beneath his wrists. These are one of his favorite weapons to use as they are silent, well hidden, and can be carried at any time and look like nothing more than a clothing accessory. *'Plasma Hidden Blades''' 'After teaming up with Kaito to take on The Order, The Plasma Hidden Blades became one of the weapons that Kaito's intelligence has come up with to help Dom in his fight against The Order. These blades are almost the exact same as the Original Hidden Blades but instead of steel blades, these blades are made of Plasma Energy. This gives Dominic a much more effective fight against the high rise of technology within the city. *'The Bow One of his favorite projectile weapons is his Upgraded Compound Bow. You might ask, in the future what good is a bow and arrow? But even in these times, a bow and arrow is still a very deadly weapon. Dom has become a master of this weapon and has come up with his own system of making an Arrow more dangerous than a bullet. The Compound bow itself is fit with all the equipment that can be found on a Sniper Rifles. In the center portion above the arrow placement is a laser sight attachment to be used in night vision situations. The Bow itself can shoot up to 1000yards with accuracy along with the ability of the shooter. For the sights of the bow itself to be used at all times is a standard 3.5-10x40 sight that allows Dom to see the target from anywhere. The bow can wrap easily on his back in quick to get out situations or simply just walking down the street with it. But the best technology in his bow and arrow system is in the quiver. The Quiver itself is s simple iron-made system that has a special bottom portion mechanical working system. The arrows that are put inside of the Quiver are rounded with no actual tip on them. So in a sense, they are not lethal until drawn by the bow user. While in the quiver, the arrows themselves are made of a thin microfiber that allows it to travel further through the air without added pressure. The tips act as the weight and guide it to the destination. The rounded tip is made of another thin iron piece that allows the designated tip to latch onto the arrow itself. The Quivers come in different sizes depending on the situation. If only a few arrows are to be needed and he would like to look like a normal guy walking down the street, he has the option of choosing a smaller quiver. But most of the time, only one or two arrows are actually needed to achieve his kill. Now on to the types of tips that can be used with the bow. The arrowheads come in many different varieties and have many different purposes. And to protect his personal value in being secret and keeping this kind of technology to himself, within a few minutes after impact the arrows will melt away causing the arrowheads themselves to melt all the evidence away. Once melted, the liquid that remains is useless and cannot be manipulated. This is so no one will ever realize who he is. The perfect way to remain hidden amongt the system. Types of Arrows *'Acid Arrow': This arrowhead is fit with a curossive element that holds enough acid that in can quickly eat through metals like Steel and Titanium. These are very deadly in proper use. *'Warhead Arrow': The Warhead Arrowhead is fit with enough C4 explosive that it can blow up a tank if only hit with perfect accuracy. The Warhead Arrowhead can latch onto a metal and not dent it if the metal is made to withstand a blast of this magnitude, but if placed in the right spot anything can be broken. *''' Bait Arrow': This Arrowhead when shot will act like a diversion. When impacted, the arrowhead will quickly give off the effects of gunfire(A variety of weapon sounds) to divert attention to that location. *'Boomerang Arrow': Of course when you are working with weapons such as arrows, you never get your ammo back like you can with a gun. The Boomerang Arrow acts as that of the name. After making impact with a target(If it had not been fully stopped) This arrow will fly back to it's user. *'Drill Arrow': This arrowhead is used well, read the name. It's main purpose is to drill into a substance of some kind. Most of the time, a drill arrow will be filled with a small explosive as well. It acts like a S.M.A.R.T. missile technology and drills into metal, concrete, you name it and will explode on the inside of the target. *'EMP Arrow': This Arrowhead is filled with the technology of a medium scale EMP. When impacted, the EMP Arrow will open up and release a medium sized EMP. This EMP effect can range from 200 to 500 yards and a big effect to this is the placement of the EMP Arrowhead in the target. *'Grappling Hook Arrow': This arrowhead is used for when Dom needs to move from a distance to another. This has been seen in the movie The Avengers when Hawkeye used an arrowhead like this to grapple himself into a building. *'Nova Gas Arrow': This arrow is a very deadly arrow that almost mimics the Acid Arrowhead. But the specialty of this arrowhead is specific to living organisms. If fired in a group of people and the gas is released, the entire group(If inhaled) will be dead within a matter of minutes. The effects of the Nova gas kill any biological organism in minutes. *'Smokescreen Arrow': The smokescreen Arrowhead is used to create a smokescreen around his body in a ten yard radius. This is used when he is either caught or needs to make a quick escape. *'Hacking Arrow': This arrow is filled with a small computer system that sucks in data from other electronic organsims. If impacted with the side of a computer tower, the arrow will suck in all the data of said tower and send it back to Dom. *'360-Shot Arrow': This is a special arrow that holds a special trait. When impacted the arrowhead pierces into the target but then releases a 360 degree bullet shot. It is not an actual bullet that explodes in a 360 direction but metal shrapnel that is released in the 360 direction. The metal is small but has enough power to dig deep into the human body. If the metal impacts anywhere on the body, it potentially makes that area immobile. And it certain places, it can actually kill you. *'Tracker Arrow': This Arrowhead consists of a small inner GPS device that will be inserted deep into a target. If impacted into a humans skin, the arrow will act as a normal lethal one that pierces into the body. But while in the body, the arrowhead will release a small GPS system that in reality, cannot be taken out without a surgical consult. Allies/Enemies Allies: Kaito Kenway, The Brotherhood Enemies: The Order 'Background' When he was born, he was unaware of the prideful blood that ran through his veins. But he was soon to learn the history of who he really is. During the Third World War a clan known as The Brotherhood worked along side the American people. Their history can date all the way back during the 16th Century in Europe. They were a strong and noble clan that had abilities that no one during that time could match. Their assassins were the best of the best. If you wanted someone killed they could get it done without you knowing that they killed the person. No one could match their strength. But suddenly like a snap in the air...they disappeared. To this day the disappearance of The Brotherhood is unknown. Only a few members lived on to see the Birth of Kasaihana, but even they died. All but one. That brings us to Dominic. Dom was born into a family that was different from him. He later found out in life that his true parents had left him on the doorstep of this family with the promise to come back one day for him. He grew up a normal child in the first district of Kasaihana without much thought on who he really was. Then one day when he was 13, he got a letter from an odd name. It told him about the idea of finding out who he really was. It also told him to go to a store in district one to meet a man by the name of Leon Kongo. When he met this man, he spoke of where he had come from and who he actually was. He is the son of a Brotherhood leader. During the time of their disappearance Leon told Dom that the Brotherhood had been hunted down one by one by something out of this world. In reality it could have been bio-enhanced fighters or maybe even cyborgs who were created to kill the best of the best in human kind. But even with the help of Leon, the reason for the Brotherhood's disappearance was still unknown. Leon also told Dom the truth about what had happened to his parents. Leon told Dom that after his parents gave him up, they were shortly killed by whatever it was that was hunting the Brotherhood down. He had come across their bodies and buried them up in the country that was once known as Canada. Dom later found out that Leon was the last of the Brotherhood. Everyone who was in the Brotherhood had been killed off and he was all that was left. And that is reason for him searching for Dom. Leon was an old man who knew the end of his life was making it's way down to him. He chose to live out the last of his years training and teaching Dom the ways of the Brotherhood. Dom had quickly learned many arts and styles of hand to hand combat in his years with Leon. Leon had taught Dom the basics and artial advanced methods in Chi but The Brotherhood were always a weapons based clan. The use of Chi was mainly to enhance the ability and lethality of their weapons. Because of this, Dom has utilized chi to enhance his fighting abilities along with his clans weapons based chi usage. For the most part, Dom uses Chi to form around his hand, legs, etc. while in hand to hand combat to increase his overall abilities. For five years, Dom had lived with Leon and become a master of Assassination Art. This is the art to be silent and deadily. He had become the best of his people and showe promise in carrying the name of The Brotherhood. Now, Leon has passed and Dom is on his own to be The Brotherhood. He currently lives within District 1 and has made a name for himself as The Shadow Assassin. That was the name Leon had given him and it has stuck all the way into now. They called him the shadow because he is never seen and he leaves no evidence of him ever being at a murder sight. He is almost a ghost in the system and that is what he does now with his life. He is an asassin in a city of plenty of death. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 5 Episode 6: The Shadow in the dark Ark 5 Episode 9: Becoming a man -XXX- 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~''' Category:NPC Category:Assassin Category:NGNPC Category:Yun Family